fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivankov La Romanovs
Ivanskov La Romanovs (イワンコフiラraロマノフ Iwankofu ra Romanofu '') is an Independent Mage with no other interest than studying the world. 'Appearance. Ivankov is a lanky young man of average height. His hair is a tussled mop of brown and his eyes are a vibrant green. He is always dressed in clothing that seems more suitable for cool weather,as it consists of a black suit with a heavy brown jacket,dark blue gloves and a green striped scarf. His overall description marks him as introspective thinker that's rather bored with the world. '''Personaility. Ivankov is rather deep thinker of many things,whether it be politics or what he'll have for lunch they next day. He has no qualms about the world and neither loves nor hates it. Ivan sees nothing truly as fact,only the cold abstract things such as death. With this personaility quirk,many are suprised at the raw things he say in response to situations. He prefers to sit back with a rather smug expression at his complete apathy to anything but himself. While he does hold emotion,he likes to shrug away from anything permanent. Ivan often calls his 'friends' 'allies' or 'compatriots'. He can show humor and 'compassion',though the latter of the form his patting someone on the back. Ivan could care less about someone's minor problems,though he can show frustration and open caution at an open threat that can cause heavy harm. Sarcasm and an irk for insulting people are one of the first things that people get when they confront him,Ivan would rather be a serious child than a cheerful and joyful adult. Ivan is well aware of his personaility and never fails to remind anyone that 'he is him,and you are you'. He would much rather take the easy path than the other one if the goal is entirely the same. He holds no drive for personal goals that bring him 'needed satisfaction'. If he can do something with ease,then he'd pick that way. The only true passion Ivan shows is his extensive love for cooking. This is one of the few times he truly smiles and seeks other's opinions on his dishes. Ivankov can comicly get infuriated if someone insults his cooking,in which he proceeds to activate his Titan magic and punch said insulter. In terms of a fighting attitude,he does enjoy it,though dislikes drawing something else for someone elses entertainment. He can be casually brutal yet joyful at a skilled enemy. When his life is on the line,he seems to grin,seeing death as the true end to a story. 'Synnopsis.' 'Magic and Abilities.' Natural. Mastery Hand to Hand:'Ivan is an utter master of his fighting ability,and has no single fighting technique. He can easily adapt and change to opposing enemies by simply watching and combating them. Ivan can go through a series of expert level techniques with a shocking amount of ease that is hardly displayed among others. '''Extreme Strength:'Ivan is physically an extremely strong person. He can easily overpower other opponets,often tossing a large creature with upmost ease. He remarks that this is from his own category of brutal but effecient training,which has blossomed into an ability of super-human physical power. Coupled with his Titan magic,Ivan can demolish a large building with a devasting attack. 'Agility:'While Ivan is not fast per-say running,his fighting reflexes and instincts are well on par with his other abilities. 'Intellect:'Ivan isn't a genius,but can formulate well enough plans that can be suitable for whatever goal he may be attempting to reach. He has a well enough understanding of physics and other sciences that can extend to his cooking and other abilities of his. 'Master Chef:'While not a combat ability,Ivan's cooking is one of the most masterful in the world. He has no qualms on what culture he takes from,sometimes even mixing odd foods. He is a asthetic pleaser,producing works of art instead of simple dishes. He could very well open a buissness when he wants to. Solidification Magic. Solidification Magic (凝固gマジック Gyouko Majikku '') is a Caster Magic that allows Ivan to grasp intangible material as if they were a solid object. Ivan,with his quick thinking can devise unorthodox spells with this magic. *'Solid Art:Toss(固体の芸術:グラブ''Kotai no Geijutsu:Tossu):Ivan grasps whatever material he wants,such as fire. He would then fling it at tremoundous velocity due to his super-human strength. It can have resulting effects,sometimes dealing a heavy blunt blow to an opponet or piercing through them like a bullet. *'Solid Art:Compression Shock'(固体の芸術:圧縮衝撃 ''Kotai no Geijutsu:Asshukushougeki):Ivan begins to pile togethor a large amount of whatever material he has. Said material is then compressed into a small entity,in which he then throws it at what he wants. The resulting entity then explodes,the material that it was molded from having varying effects. Titan. Titan (巨人, ジヤイアント, Jiyaianto) is a Caster Type magic that allows Ivan to manipulate his body freely. He could augment his limbs to gigantic proportions or enlarge himself to massive sizes. He has a large amount of control with this magic,from singly changing only his hand to the size of a house or making his arm only slightly larger to heavily increase the force of his punch. Only a few of his attacks that use Titan are actually named. *'Super Slap'(スーパーs平手打ち,Suupaa Hirateuchi):Super Slap is simply Ivan enlarging his hand to varying sizes and slap an enemy with massive force. The result is them often flying off or being crushed into the floor or nearby wall. This is coined as Ivan's signature attack within his arsenal of moves. Advanced Spells. *'Titan Super Art:Renewal of Atlas '(アトラスのタイタンスーパーアート：更新,Atorasu no Tai Tan Suupaa Aato：Koushin) ''Ivan manipulates his eternano and shifts his body into massive proportions. This form not only reworks his size,but his physical features. Ivan's muscles are much more defined and his face completely changes. His hair becomes much more wild and his eyes burn with a blood-lust not seen in his normal form. While not as massive as other Titan sizes,the physical strengh of Ivan is multiplied within this body. He is just as able bodied and athletic,preforming unworldy techniques for a creature of his size. He may be able to become larger and gain more strengh,but at the cost of manuverability. This is a perfect form for a physical fighter,just large enough to provide mobility but yet be tremoundously strong. Drill Magic. '''Drill Magic' (マジックをドリルします'' Majikku Wodoriru Shimasu)'' is a Caster Magic that allows the user to create and control drills that they create on the surface of their body. 'Trivia.' *His personaility is based off from my own,if I happened to become a major jerk. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lord Clathor The Second The Ruler of Nothing